Star Trek: The Next Generation The Prime Directive
by Ariston-1
Summary: A routine survey of a Nebula, close to a primitive culture throws the Enterprise-E and her crew into the centre of a deadly war as a direct result of interference from a vessel a century ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Trek: The Next Generation**_

 _ **The Prime Directive**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

On an isolated island on a distant planet almost beyond the rim of known space, a single cabin stood in a valley surrounded by a hills on all sides, made from the logs of the large trees which lined the hillside, expertly cut into the correct size needed by the owner which had been broken only by the stone chimney on the south side of the house to create a fireplace for heat and cooking of the food needed to survive. In a self imposed isolation away from the problems of the world on which he lived, one of his only pieces of technology was a telescope for which to observe the night skies and the movement of the star-system's twelve planets and countless moons.

Living off of the land itself for his own survival, it had been many years since he left the devastating wars which had ravaged his home planet, a war which had torn apart to the two great continents to the north and south of the equatorial island.

Occasionally, he would make the three day ocean voyage to the northern continent for any supplies which would be needed, his last journey was eight months ago to trade for medical supplies since his only companion, a four-legged animal had fallen ill, however dying before the return voyage could be made. Now he sat on the island isolated and alone in his own private solitude as he monitored the stars while marking their progress in the ever growing almanac he was creating.

Far over the horizon, a large explosion could be heard as he leapt off his seat and looked up into the skies to the East while a fireball streaked across the skies towards him at high speed. Shock rippled through him as he watched the fireball scream towards him and slam into the ground beyond the low hillside itself while the ground shook violently causing the telescope to fall over and smash on the ground. Sprinting into the log cabin, he retrieved a weapon he long since refused to use before loading the rifle-like weapon and running up the hillside towards whatever had slammed down onto his own private island of solitude.

Finally arriving at a small crater in the dangerous hillside, he stopped and looked down in shock at what lay before him, a small greyish craft lay smouldering on the hillside below as sparks flew in all directions from small explosions. Pushing past his own fears, the solitary man climbed down the hillside slowly before he approached the unusual craft with his weapon raised as he pulled back on the bolt-action weapon, loading the deadly ammunition ready for firing on the occupant of the strange craft if the need would arise.

At the front of the strange craft, markings he seemed to understand stood out along with a large broken window large enough for him to climb inside comfortably. With the weapon aimed before him, he began to climb inside before the sound of a small branch breaking behind him caught his attention. Spinning around quickly and with his weapon aimed in the direction of the sound, he saw what appeared to be the form of a young female stood before him with a strange looking device in her left hand as she spoke in a language that he could not understand.

"I do not understand you" He said slowly as he stepped onto the ground firmly. "Who are you?"

Slowly walking towards him, she raised the device as she spoke once more as he lowered his weapon slowly and raised his hands with his palms facing outwards while he replied with a soft and soothing tone in his voice.

"I do not understand you. My name is Galen, do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. However, you appear to be injured… if you can understand me, let me help you"

Almost yelling at him, she waved her weapon from side-to-side, motioning for him to step away from the craft. Nodding slightly, he agreed as he slung his rifle over his left shoulder and backed away slowly with his hands raised while she stepped towards the craft.

"Allow me to assist you, you are injured"

Her language was strange and almost alien to him as she spoke, however it seemed that with each word she spoke her language became more clear.

"Bakanara… Bakanara… Tura-caara… away. Shanarka, Do you Manara Me?"

"What?" He said with shock.

"I said, back away. Do you understand me?" She growled deeply.

" _YES!_ Yes I do. Who are you. What are you?"

"Put down your Gralla… your… Weapon sir" She said carefully.

"I mean you no harm. Who are you?" Galen said slowly as he stepped forwards on step.

"None of your concern. Damn it, Observe and report they said…"

"Who, who said?"

For a brief moment, her hand lowered as she swayed slightly as he stepped forwards quickly before she raised her weapon once more and aimed it directly at him as she spoke carefully choosing her words.

"Where am I?"

"My island. It would be easier if I knew what your name was. Galen, that is my name, what is yours?" He said slowly.

"Alison… Have you seen anyone else here? Anyone with similar clothing to my own?" She said quickly.

"No, just you. That is an unusual name, Aly-son… what is this craft? You are not from the Northern Alliance or the Southern Coalition. Where are you from Aly-son?"

"I have already said to much… whoa!"

The weapon slipped from her hand as she swayed slightly before he ran towards her and caught her as she fell, the last thing she saw was Galen holding her in his arms as she blacked out.

Pain ripped through her as her vision cleared and she slowly sat upright and grabbed her head quickly before looking around at her new surroundings. A small bed-chamber inside what appeared to be a wooden log cabin, before her was a small dresser with her equipment lay out before her, possibly by the strange man she had met. Quickly pulling back the covers, she saw that she was still wearing her Uniform however, her left leg had been carefully bandaged after the trousers itself had been delicately cut and repaired. Light bellowed out from the large open glass-like doors too her left as an unfamiliar sound echoed through the room. Slowly standing, she swayed slightly as she hobbled towards the small dresser and picked up her only weapon before limping towards the open doors and blinked rapidly at the fading light from the twin stars in the sky.

"Good evening" Galen said with a smile as he swung an axe into a large piece of wood, splitting it into two halves.

"Where am I?" She cried out as she raised her weapon.

"Safe. Try not to move to much, your leg was broken. It will be healed soon" He said with a soothing smile.

"You did this?" She replied, rubbing her hand over the bandage.

"Yes. Do not worry Alison, the wound has been healed. Your leg will be fine very soon…"

"Where am I?" She said firmly.

"My cabin, I was beginning to think that you would never awaken. I was starting to worry that your body would reject the treatment" Galen said as he put down the Axe slowly. "You do not need that weapon Lieutenant. I am a friend, one of the few that you will find on this planet"

"Lieutenant?" She said with shock.

"Put down your weapon. This is a conversation for… in doors"

"You will explain now!" She barked.

"I can not. Forgive me, for your own safety Alison, let me inside and I will explain everything that has happened in the time that you where… unconscious?"

Moving inside the cabin slowly, Galen stepped into the living area of his home and sat down before the open fire which burned slowly. Keeping her weapon trained on him, she sat down slowly in a seat facing him as she shivered slightly as he placed his hands on his knees with his palms facing upwards while he spoke.

"You have been unconscious for four days. During that time, the Northern Alliance has taken a particular interest my little island. They saw your… vessel… streaking across their skies, they believed that it was the Southern Coalition's latest weapon…"

"Where is my vessel?" She growled deeply.

"Safe and hidden, at least for now. Lieutenant Alison Macdonough, current assignment… USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. You are a Scientist studying the Nebula? on what you called ' _Our Door-Step_ '. You spotted this system and decided to take a look, what happened?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mister Galen" She replied quickly.

"As you wish, I will play your game. Alison Macdonough, born on a planet known as Mars, twenty-six years old. Mother Juliana King, father Andrew William Mac…"

"Alright, how the hell do you know that?" She said as she held her head with pain.

"Your vessel's D.R.D is not that difficult to understand Lieutenant" He replied with a slight laughter in his voice.

"D.R.D?"

"Data Recording Device…" He said quickly.

"The Computer?"

"I like that, and yes. You have no idea what you have started here Lieutenant, may I call you Alison. The Alliance has taken notice of this island and the Coalition are on their way. If they find you and your vessel, they will take you both for analysis, dismantle you both for your secrets. If you are lucky, you may survive" Galen replied slowly.

"I can not allow that to happen"

"Neither will I Alison, I can protect you. But, you said something about another out there? I have looked all over this island and all that I found was you and your vessel. If Ensign William Carpenter is out there, he is not on this island Lieutenant. If he has been captured by either side, it is most likely that he is currently being interrogated for information" Galen said with a deep regret.

"How do… Take me to my shuttle"

"I can not do that, this planet's night time is cold for your species, as you may have noticed. We should wait until the morning, when the twin suns have arisen"

"NOW!" She said as she aimed her weapon at him.

"Lieutenant, Alison. You may shoot me if you wish, however… you will never find your vessel without me. Trust me, I can protect you. They will come for you, you must hide your technology _NOW!_ along with your uniform. Tomorrow morning I will take you to your vessel. The Communications systems have been damaged and propulsion systems are off-line, I CAN help you. You just have to trust me"

"What? What do you know about…" She said with shock.

"I am more then you think Lieutenant. Your physical appearance is identical to our own, so you can blend in easier. When the others arrive, play along with what I say. I am expecting them tomorrow"

"What are you talking about, who are you?" The Lieutenant replied with shock.

"My name, My name is Galen Antos. I was once a Colonel with the Northern Alliance with Military Special Projects Division. Eighty years ago a similar vessel to your own crashed in the North, it was torn apart for it's secrets and weapons technology which resulted in the fragile peace between the North and South falling apart. This planet has been at a point of Cold-War ever since. Rumour has it that the South captured two of it's occupants of the original vessel, and forced them into working with them to design weapons and technology for… defensive purposes"

"Oh my god. We never knew" She said slowly. "And it was this vessel which allowed you to understand our technology?"

"Yes and no. My assignment was to assess the propulsion systems of the craft which had been code-named ' _Copernicus_ ' after the markings on the side, once we had translated it of course. It was believed that the small craft was a support ship of some kind for a much larger vessel. One more thing, within the vessel's D.R.D where instructions on what propelled the mothership. When they realised the full potential of the device… it was turned into a devastating weapon" He said with regret.

"Oh my god. A Bomb?"

"If I understand you correctly? yes. You and your people have the ability to stop this before it becomes an all out war, a war which your people had inadvertently begun, indirectly of course. Before I left, I studied your database, after I translated the written language. I know that you are going to mention your Prime Directive as you call it, None Interference with less advanced species then your own? That Directive will not apply here since this is a direct result of interference from the USS Copernicus. We need your help Lieutenant. In the morning, I will take you to your vessel as I had earlier stated and assist you with repairs to your communications systems, I beg of you to make contact your Captain Picard… allow me to speak directly with him and inform him of what has truly happened here as a result of your species... exploration" He said as he knelt before her.

"That may not be possible Mister Antos"

"My family name is Galen, Antos is the name I took after my ascension to adulthood. Help us, before my people destroy each other? Lieutenant, we need your help"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Trek: The Next Generation**_

 _ **The Prime Directive**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _Captain's Log: Stardate 53069.2_

 _We have concluded our exploration of the Zeta Copious II Star System. We have altered course and returning to the rendezvous point for Shuttlecraft._

A leisurely pace towards the rendezvous point at warp four would take sixteen hours for the Pride of the Federation and Starfleet, the USS Enterprise, the Sixth ship to bare the name and registry of the legendary USS Enterprise NCC-1701 as commanded by Captain James T. Kirk, the man who had almost single-handedly changed the face of Starfleet and the Federation itself. Equally as legendary within his own right was Captain Jean-Luc Picard, a much loved and honoured Captain of his latest starship who commanded respect with his mere presence along with those who had become his closest friends, his command crew. Since assuming command of the Sovereign class USS Enterprise years earlier, he had the pleasure of assembling a hand chosen crew, most from his last Captaincy from the lost 1701-D although not a day went by that he did not miss the large and formidable Klingon Lieutenant Commander Worf, now assigned to the Klingon homeworld as the Federation Ambassador after the end of the Dominion War, several months earlier.

Entering the bridge from the turbo-lift, the Captain slowly paced the rear consoles with a slight smile upon his face as he nodded to each of his crewmembers before walking slowly towards the twin consoles at the front of the bridge and speaking to his two officers. Finally turning towards his first officer, he nodded slightly before sitting in the centre seat which had been vacated quickly by the command officer on duty, Commander William Thomas Riker.

"Captain"

"Will, keeping my seat warm?"

"Yes sir. We should arrive at the Rendezvous point in sixteen hours current speeds. All systems are functioning"

"Thank you Number One" He said with a large smile.

"You look relaxed"

"Ohh I am Number One. For the first time in months, I visited the Holodeck" Picard said with a smile.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope, just relaxing on a beach with a book. Nothing but sun, see and no one around" Replied the Captain with a large smile on his face.

Leaning back in the Command seat of his vessel, he let out a deep sigh of content as he declared to anyone within hearing range that they should take on similar assignments more often due to the fact that most of the crew, including himself had taken the chance to relax while the astrometrics department had taken over the study itself.

Nodding in agreement with his superior officer and one of his closest friends, Riker checked the console at his side as he spoke.

"Of course. Since there is nothing to do here but relax, with your permission Captain, I'd like to check on the astrometrics department. They are a little behind with daily their reports"

"Of course" Replied the captain as Riker stood. "This wouldn't have anything to do with young Lieutenant Burke, would it Will?"

"I have no idea what you mean Captain" Riker said quickly and defensively.

"Ohh come on Will, I may be the Captain, but I am a male. She is very attractive…"

"Captain, I am receiving a distress call from the Shuttlecraft, audio only" Called out the Tactical Officer.

Clicking his fingers and pointing at the ceiling, Picard looked up at his tall first officer and shook his head as the emergency call echoed over the bridge.

"… _Repeat, this is Lieutenant Alison Macdonough declaring an emergency. Enterprise, can you hear me? We have lost all power, we're on an uncontrolled decent into a planets atmosphere. Co-ordinates are to follow on a secured channel. Our shields have failed, Bill… stand by for an emergency beam out. This is a pre-warp civilisation Enterprise, I will stay onboard the shuttle as long as I can and try to avoid all populated areas. Jettisoning the Emergency beacon along with our logs. Enterprise can you hear me_ …"

"That's all we received sir" The tactical officer replied as the channel closed.

"I have the Co-ordinates Captain. At Maximum Warp it will take four hours fifteen minutes"

"Mister Data, Make it so" Picard said with his usual hand gesture of pointing to the screen before them.

Increasing speed to maximum safe velocity for the ship, the Enterprise roared through space towards the pre-warp civilisation while the Captain ordered his crew to begin preparations for the rescue mission. Leaving his usual post at the operations station at the front of the bridge, Data moved towards an available station and quickly accessed the ship's database on the planet itself as the Captain and First Officer joined him while he spoke.

"The Co-ordinates are located at a Binary Star system consisting of a twelve planets, the fourth planet consists of a Pre-Warp civilisation according to the last visit by the USS Copernicus eighty four years ago. They have a human appearance and they show potential for a vast intelligence, however… it is worth noting that a fragile peace had been in place between the two landmasses on the planet, the Northern and Southern continents. Captain, unconfirmed reports from the USS Copernicus have stated that a violation of the Prime Directive had occurred during their survey. The records end at this point, as classified by Starfleet Command" Data said as he looked up at his Captain slowly.

"Under who's authority?" Picard replied with anger in his voice.

"Unknown sir, the records end here"

"Dig deeper Mister Data"

"Captain, Why would Starfleet cover up something like this?" Said Riker with a look of shock upon his face.

"I have no idea Will. Find out what the hell is going on Mister Data, Contact Starfleet Command if you have to, you have my FULL Authority on this" Picard replied with a deep anger.

"Aye sir"

A long and cold night had passed by as Lieutenant Alison Macdonough was carefully led up the hillside by her companion and native of the pre-warp planet, throughout the night she had listened to him speak of the troubles as caused by the last Federation Starship to visit this planet as a horrific picture of a deadly stalemate war had emerged between the two superpowers of the planet. Continuing with their experiments in weapons technologies to the point where a powerful Anti-Matter Bomb had been created and detonated on an isolated region of the planet, where a small island once stood as the testing ground all that remained was little more then a small cluster of jagged rocks from the almost vaporised island along with the program of expansion by the Southern Coalition in retaliation of the devastating weapon.

Climbing the final peak of the hill-side, Alison looked around at the scars on the hillside which had been covered by Galen in an attempt to hide the evidence from anyone who approached. Nodding slightly, Galen pointed towards a small cave close to the hillside as he walked with the Starfleet Lieutenant at his side, now dressed in native attire.

Closing on the mouth of the cave, he smiled slightly as he cleared the brush cover he had placed over the shuttlecraft itself as she looked on with shock at the careful placement of the craft itself.

"How in the name of hell did you get the shuttle here?"

"Allow me to have my own secrets Alison? as I am sure that you have yours"

Reaching into his bag quickly, he passed the Starfleet Officer her weapon as he swung his rifle around off of his shoulder as pointed inside the cave quickly. Pulling the brush-cover over the mouth of the cave, she looked at him in shock as he placed his fingertips to his lip. Seconds later, the sound of an aircraft engine echoed through the hillside as he raised his weapon, ready while the aircraft flew low and slow over the hillside as he whispered.

"Southern Coalition heavy fighter. Stay hidden, they are looking for whatever crashed by now"

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"Excellent hearing is a trait of my species. They will not be alone, they are flying a type three search pattern. I believe you would say 'Darn it!'"

"Close enough. What should we expect?"

"It is a Hyper-Sonic interceptor, Mach-Five plus. It will not give us much time to make contact your people, if they are in the area" He whispered slowly.

"How much time Galen?"

"Roughly two hours. Once they have located a possible crash site, they will contact their transport for ground support. Depending on how large the transport I would say minimum of twelve troops"

"Assuming they have sent only one. We should start now before they find us, how well do you know these systems Galen?" She whispered quickly.

"I spent a lot of time with the old vessel, I did not have much time with this craft. One thing that I am is a quick study. I guess that you would say a photographic memory?"

"Good, I'll need your help. I've also noticed that your speech patterns are beginning to change, you are beginning to pick up my language more comfortably" Alison said with a gentle smile.

"Call it a gift. Where do we start Lieutenant?"

Backing away from the covered opening of the cave, Alison activated the hatch at the rear of the Type Two Starfleet Shuttlecraft before they both stepped inside. Although the systems inside the vessel was powered down, a single console before the pilot seat remained active as it blinked slowly at low power while Galen spoke with an almost whisper.

"After I moved the shuttle inside he cave, I spent a little time accessing your species biological database before I begun to treat your injuries, I wanted to make sure that our medicines would not harm you"

"Very considerate of you" She said as she sat in the pilot seat and activated the main computer core. "I see that you repaired some of the damaged systems, impressive work. Impulse drive is on-line, long range communications are off-line though. We're not going anywhere with that hole in the viewport though" Alison said slowly.

"This vessel must be equipped with some form of emergency bulkheads or blast screen in the event of a hull breach in the viewport?"

"It is, but with sensors off-line… piloting would be difficult, if not impossible" Alison said quickly. "So that is our next problem to solve. Hand me that emergency repair kit from behind you, will you Galen?"

Struggling for ninety minutes to bring the main sensors on-line, they finally sprung into life as Alison once again climbed into the pilot seat and looked at the read-out before her as Galen leaned over her seat in an attempt to make sense of the display before him as she spoke.

"I've got him, emergency transporters are on-line and standing by. However, we need to get close to bring Bill onboard"

"I wouldn't advise that Lieutenant. Do you see that object on the opposite of the island? That is the Interceptor. Also, it looks like two transports are in the area along with several boots on the ground. Damn, they are heading this way and fast" He said quickly.

"Shutting down main systems. I hope that I can trust you further Galen, grab three of those Phasers will you?"

"I will not fight them Alison. If they see your weapons fire, they will know exactly where we are and move in quickly. Activate your blast screens and stand by to move this vessel, I will distract them while you move" He said quietly as he picked up his rifle.

"I'll keep a transporter lock on you, just in case. Be careful Galen"

"I am a former Colonel in the Military, remember? I was trained for things like this. I know what I am doing" Galen said as he stepped out of the shuttlecraft with only his rifle in his hands. "Remember Alison. They can not get their hands on you or this ship…"

"I know my orders, Colonel. I will destroy this shuttle before I allow it or it's technology to fall into anyone's hands"

As he stepped towards the opening of the cave, it seemed like he spoke with a mutter words which sounded like ' _Pity the last crew didn't think of that_ '. Taking position before the opening, he raised his rifle towards a group of soldiers as they climbed down the hillside and stopped before the opening while he pushed the barrel through the brush-cover as the leader of the group spoke with a firm voice of his authority.

"This is Major Jared Phelps of the Southern Coalition. Colonel Galen, I know that you are in there with the pilot of that craft. You are surrounded and there is only one way out. Surrender the craft and the pilot, or I shall take them by force"

"Major Jared. I have heard of you, it is an honour sir. However, I can not allow this pilot and technology to fall into your hands… or even that of the Alliance. It belongs to another people… do not do this Major, I would rather not serve as the instrument of your death. If you know of me, then you know that I am more then capable of defending this vessel and the occupant"

"I do know of you sir and I have twenty four highly trained officers with me. A further forty are on their way. Can you hold us all off?" Boasted the Major with a harsh smile.

From within the shuttlecraft, the voice of Alison called out as she confirmed the status of the approaching large group of soldiers from the opposite side of the island.

"Then you should leave Major. All of you, we will destroy this shuttle if needed. I believe that the explosion will likely destroy this island"

"And you along with it Galen…" The Major replied as the Interceptor hovered above the cave entrance.

"I am willing to take that chance Major. I am sorry sir, but I can not allow you or anyone else to approach this cave…"

Waving to his men with the standard hand signals of the Southern Coalition, they began to move slowly towards the entrance of the cave slowly and with their weapons trained on the brush-cover, a bluish light began to glow from inside the cave along with a strange sound which echoed through the hillside while the soldiers pushed past the brush-cover and entered the cave itself. Finally, the Major himself entered as he looked around in shock at the vast emptiness before them as he spoke with shock.

"Where are they? What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star Trek: The Next Generation**_

 _ **The Prime Directive**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

His vision cleared as the feeling of small insects climbing over his body had dissipated before he raised his weapon quickly once again at the many armed guards stood before him. Seeing the eight armed men and woman before him with their weapons trained upon him, Galen lowered his weapon slowly at the directions of the tall bearded man before him and placed it at his feet and stepped backwards two steps before kneeling, crossing his legs with his hands behind his head. Kneeling in a large almost empty room, with the acceptation of the men and women before him and three craft lining the walls some similar to the one he had risked everything to protect and some of an entirely different design. Almost instantly, Alison rushed in front of him with her hands raised as she spoke quickly towards the bearded man.

" _COMMANDER!_ Lower your weapons. He is none hostile sir, he protected me and the shuttle"

"Lieutenant, the Captain wishes to speak with you… _NOW!_ " The bearded man grunted harshly.

"Commander Riker, this is Colonel Galen Antos… he, helped me"

"NOW Lieutenant"

"Commander… Riker is it?" Galen said as he remained with his hands and legs crossed. "Sir, may I stand? This is most uncomfortable"

"Colonel. Make one wrong move…" Riker said firmly.

"Sir. I know who and what you are. I also know that your people have a… Directive… about interference with younger and less advanced races…"

"How the hell do you know that?" Riker barked as he looked at the Lieutenant sternly.

"I have had a lot of experience with your people and your technology Commander Riker. My people are on the verge of a devastating war which began with the arrival of your USS Copernicus. Forgive me Lieutenant, I know more then I informed you of…" He said as he slowly stood, with this hands firmly locked behind his head. "Commander Riker, I respectfully request an audience with your Captain Picard. The Situation on my planet has changed with the arrival of your shuttle, it is also my guess that it has only been antagonised with the arrival of this vessel"

"Not to mention the fact that you beamed up everything in front of a platoon of Southern Coalition forces sir" Alison said quickly. "Speaking of which sir, Bill?"

"Ensign Carpenter has been transported directly to sickbay, his injuries are extensive" Riker said slowly.

"Commander Riker, I can only apologise for the treatment that…"

"Colonel Galen. I have my own orders. Lucky for you sir, the Captain wishes to speak with you as soon as possible" Riker said with a harsh tone in his voice.

"No sense in keeping him waiting sir. Commander Riker, I am not your…"

"Sir. Allow me to escort our guest to the Captain in the observation lounge? I can vouch for him sir" Alison said quickly.

"Commander Riker. What would you do if you suddenly found yourself onboard a vessel of a highly advanced race? I would respectfully request that four of your security officers place myself in isolation once I have spoke with your Commanding Officer, I will not resist" Galen said as he slowly moved his hands from behind his head to before him as if waiting for handcuffs.

"A lesser man, would not have offered this Colonel. Lieutenant Burke, please escort the Colonel and Lieutenant to the Observation lounge, Phaser set on Stun"

"Thank you Commander. May I suggest a heavy stun setting? I have had some experience with your weapons also. Do not ask me what I think you are about to ask me sir, it is a very long story. Perhaps I may even be able to shed some light on your USS Copernicus. Our records on that incident are very complete, as is my memory of my encounters with that vessel's support craft"

Escorted by three security officers, the Lieutenant and First Officer Colonel Galen Antos entered the large briefing room where he saw a tall bald human male stood before the window looking out over the planet below the vessel.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Colonel Galen Antos and Lieutenant Alison Macdonough as requested" Riker said slowly.

"Thank you Commander. Lieutenant, I will deal with you shortly" The Captain said as he turned slowly to face them.

"Captain Picard, it is a pleasure sir. First off allow me to say that your Lieutenant did not violate any of your regulations such as your Prime Directive, a Directive which I know, no longer applies to this world since the interference of the USS Copernicus almost a century ago. May I sit and explain sir?"

"Of course Colonel. Mister Data; join us immediately please?" Picard called out.

"Of course Captain"

Sitting in the nearest seat before him, Galen once again looked around the room as the Security Officers stood by the exits while Commander Riker took his seat next to the Captain while the Young Lieutenant sat facing Galen himself and moments later, a tall pale-faced male entered the room and sat at his side and nodded slightly.

"Well Colonel Galen, you may begin"

"Thank you Captain. Roughly Eighty of your Years ago, a space faring vessel appeared in orbit of our planet during a very delicate peace negotiation between the Northern Alliance and the Southern Coalition, the two primary warring factions on my world. Immediately, our combined military forces where put on full alert and for the first time in centuries, we worked together against what appeared to be a new threat, or at least that is what we thought. I remember my father, a General in the Northern Alliance at the time, telling me what happened several years after the incident, it shocked him and those around him. Moments after arriving, one of their support craft left that vessel and attempted to enter our atmosphere which was being fired upon by the larger vessel…" Galen said slowly.

"Fired upon, by the mothership?" Riker said with shock.

"Yes Commander Riker, the attack caused the vessel to crash into the Central Ocean, between both continents and quickly sunk. My father dispatched one of our largest and fastest oceanic warships to the region and recovered the craft itself, but the occupants where gone. Three weeks later, reports came through that the Southern Coalition had captured the two surviving occupants, the Captain, the First Officer along with the bodies of four other crewmembers" Galen said, much to the shock of the crew before him.

"Mutiny, on a Federation Starship?" Picard said as he glared at his First Officer.

"Yes sir, it appears is if that was the fact. Shortly afterwards, the Copernicus disappeared from orbit. The craft was quickly taken by the Alliance, my people for analysis and backwards-engineering. Many years ago, I was transferred to a highly classified department, based on information discovered within that vessels computer device, a new weapon was made…"

"An Anti-Matter Bomb sir" Alison said quickly.

"What?" Replied the Captain, with a deep shock.

"According to intelligence reports, the Southern Coalition had forced the only two survivors of the vessel to work with them in designing weapons for their defence. A new and deadly stalemate had begun on my world since three years ago the first Anti-Matter bomb had been detonated on a remote island, which it vaporised before the observing leaders of the Military forces I once worked with. When I saw the devastation and the look of purest of joy in their faces, the greed and the thirst for power, myself and six others left the program… Captain Picard, I am the only one of those six people which are still alive today. My closest friend, one of the Scientists who worked on that program was assassinated, three months ago by the Alliance forces"

"They are trying to clean up the mess Captain"

"Thank you Lieutenant, I understood" The Captain said with a shocked tone.

"Captain, if I may. The cultural contamination of this world has gone far beyond anything that we could have expected" Data said firmly. "During my research, I uncovered what had happened to the USS Copernicus. After returning to Starbase twelve, it was reported that the Captain, First Officer and four other crewmembers where lost along with a shuttlecraft during an Ion Storm. Further investigation by Starfleet Command discovered that the Captain had become mentally unbalanced and was forced to relinquish command by several members of his crew. The next ranking officer was the Chief of Security a Lieutenant Commander Ericson Kaczynski, the Grandson of Admiral Howard Kaczynski. The Admiral had discovered the Mutiny and in order to protect his grandson, he ordered all of the evidence destroyed and the crew itself where transferred throughout the fleet while the vessel itself had been placed into the Mothball fleet, she was finally dismantled and scrapped forty years ago"

"A cover-up at the highest levels of Starfleet? That's unthinkable" Picard said with disgust.

"Lieutenant Commander Ericson Kaczynski eventually arose through the ranks to that of captain of the USS Alexander before which he was the in-line for Captain of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B"

"And what does all of this have to do with you, Colonel Antos?" Riker said quickly.

"Colonel Galen sir, Antos is my given name, not my family name. When your shuttlecraft crashed on an island which I called my home, I found your vessel and it's occupant, she was injured, I tended to her wounds and informed your Lieutenant of the situation. Captain, I know that you have no reason to trust me about anything of which I have said…"

"Captain, the Colonel's information does tally with what I have discovered" Data replied.

"So what would you have us do Colonel Galen?"

"I do not know Commander Riker. Is this not as the Lieutenant would say ' _Your Mess too clean up?_ ' since this in direct response to your ship and the mutiny of her crew?"

"The Colonel is correct Commander Riker" Data said quickly.

"Captain Picard if I may. I risked everything to protect your officer and your vessel, there are those on my world who know of your existence. If you would allow me the opportunity to intervene in this crisis on my world, it maybe possible to contact the head of state of both powers and convene a meeting between the two. The head of the Alliance, codenamed ' _Pegasus_ ' I can reach easily as she is a friend of my family, however the First Minister of the Coalition maybe more difficult and would require something a little more of an indirect approach. If I, no if _WE_ can end this war before it begins a war which will devastate that world outside your window, together we can repair the damage done to this world, a damage caused by your people" Galen said as he leaned closer to the table and looked directly into the Captain's eyes.

"Allow me to discuss this with my officers Colonel. Lieutenant Watkins, please escort the Colonel to our Guest Quarters" Picard said with a nod.

"Thank you Captain. If I may sir, may I offer my apologies to your Ensign Carpenter?"

"Of course. Colonel, we are watching you" Picard said firmly.

"I would expect nothing less Captain, where I in your position. May I also say, you have a most impressive vessel"

Standing slowly from his seat, he stepped backwards one step before carefully pushing the seat closer to the table with a smile and nod towards each of those sat before him. Watching curiously, Captain Picard nodded before the unusual Colonel left the room and the doors hissed closed behind him as he spoke to the Lieutenant.

"Interesting young man you have found Lieutenant"

"Captain, that ' _Young-Man_ ' is twice your age. He saved my life sir and he protected the shuttlecraft with nothing more then a bolt-action rifle and eight rounds against a heavily armed military force" Alison said swiftly, almost without taking a single breath.

"Can he be trusted Lieutenant?"

"I believe so sir. He only accessed our database once, and that was to check my physiology. I confirmed that myself"

"Which begs the question Lieutenant, what happened? Why did you alter course towards that planet in the first place?" Riker said with the authority of his rank.

"We had completed our survey of the Nebula as ordered sir, when we detected what looked like an Anti-Matter signature on a supposedly, pre-warp planet. So we altered course to investigate, within regulations of course. We suddenly lost main power and became trapped in the planet's gravity well with nothing more then the emergency batteries and that is when I sent the distress call, we passed over the Southern Continent and beamed the Ensign down to a secluded section before I made a series of turns to slow the decent of the shuttle. With sensors dead, I saw a small island and set the shuttle for a controlled crash landing and that is when I beamed out. Unfortunately sir, I materialised eighteen feet above the ground and fell through some trees. I saw the shuttle crash and quickly made my way there, that is when I saw the Colonel. It will all be in my report sir which I shall have on your desk shortly. Captain, I place myself up disciplinary action. Without the assistance of the Colonel, I could have allowed advanced Federation Technology to fall into the hands of a Pre-Warp Civilisation"

"You got lucky Lieutenant" Riker replied instantly.

"Indeed, now the problem remains, what do we do about the planet below?" Picard said slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star Trek: The Next Generation**_

 _ **The Prime Directive**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

After the unusual disappearance of the alien craft along with the pilot and the former Alliance Operative, Major Jared Phelps had been called before the regional command officers to account for his lack of success on the simple assignment of recovering a peace of advanced technology along with the pilot. As he offered his report to the Generals in the room, which had also been transmitted to the Central Command as he stood in the centre of the large darkened room which was only illuminated by the screens before him, the dim lights before the Generals and a brilliant hot light which seemed to beam down above him.

"So Major, you still insist that there was no way that the vessel could have escaped without your knowledge?"

"Yes, General. As my report has stated. However, we did observe an unusual glow from within the cave itself along with a… sound that I have never heard before. Once we entered, we could not identify the source of such a glow or sound" He said, nervously.

"And you maintain that only TWO people where in the cave?" Called out a General from one of the screens before him.

"Yes General Ma'am"

"Then, why did you not move in and take the craft, as per your orders. Major?"

"General. We had no idea of the capabilities of such a craft, our own sensors, which had been based on their own technology, displayed an incredible power source. If their weapons had been active, I would not be standing here now as I answer your questions. More to the point, have you not read the Intelligence file on Colonel Galen? He has been implicated in several unsolved assassinations of our high-level military officers and political figures. He is highly trained in several forms of combat, given the technology which could exist on that vessel, had he and the pilot been challenged… it is likely that very few if any of my men and women under my command would have survived" Replied Major Phelps.

"You where afraid?" Called out a General too his left.

"You damn right I was General Weft, if you had been there as you suggested you would, rather then reading in your office. You would have seen and felt what I did, what my People did. Galen Antos' name appears in Eight unsolved murder cases a further six cases have him placed nearby. Galen Antos, is a very dangerous man and should not be trusted under any circumstances, we ALL know what crimes his father had been convicted off?"

"Yes, Yes Major… We are ALL familiar with those crimes" Sighed General Weft.

"Intelligence reports taken from the Alliance suggested that the then _Lieutenant- Major_ Galen Antos, Killed his own father and took his place. He is a dangerous man General, if that craft is in his possession…"

"Then it is lucky for us Major, this assignment is no longer yours…" Leaning to his left, the General spoke to an officer at his side. "Please, have the Sergeant enter"

"WHAT!?" the Major yelled with anger. "In my forty Years within this force, I have _NEVER…_ Been relieved of _ANY_ assignment, General!"

"Do Not address this board in that tone of voice Major" A voice called out from behind him.

Turning slowly towards the direction of the opening door, his face turned to stone as he saw who had entered the large darkened room. Gunnery Sergeant Kronos Cullen, the most feared man in the Coalition Forces, a legend, a man of which even the Generals themselves feared as he stepped at the side of the Major and smirked slightly as the Major shuffled his feet nervously.

"You are sending this… man?"

"I am well aware of the situation Major, and of whom I am too recover. As you would say, 'Send a Monster, to capture a Monster' Unless of course, you wish to contest this assignment?" Kronos said with a cold voice, almost challenging the Major.

"Do not test me, Gunny!" Jared said with a deep tone in his voice.

"I am aware of who and what you are Major, I have read your file. Most impressive, General… the Major will join me on this assignment. I will need his… expertise"

"Join YOU!" Jared yelled. "In case you have forgotten Gunny, I am the Officer, you are Enlisted. YOU join ME!"

"You have no idea what is at stake here Major. I recently returned from the Outer Provinces where I have been rotting over the past twelve years. Two hours ago, one of our Observational Satellites over the Alliance discovered something… shocking. Display the Image General, file 42453-Alpha" The Sergeant ordered with a half smile up on his face.

Appearing on all of the screens before the Generals as well as before the Major himself, an image appeared which shocked them all to their very core. A large white object in a high orbit above the planet. Walking towards the nearest monitor, the Sergeant spoke with a clear voice which echoed around the room like an explosion.

"Estimates put the object at 685 meters in length, 250 meters in width and 88 meters in height. This image is currently being analysed by our Intelligence sources. It is a… Star-Vessel of some kind, the markings on the hull display similar to those of the USS Copernicus. They have returned as we had always expected them to do and we believe that they have made contact with your Colonel Galen Antos…"

"Why has this board not been made aware of this… Sergeant?" A General said with fear and respect.

"Need to know General and you did not need to know, now you do. It is believed that Galen is negotiating with these Out-Worlders for their technology once again, under the direct orders of the Alliance Council, we can not be left behind on this Generals"

"Speculation, Gunny!" Jared growled.

"Truth… Major! One of their vessels made contact with Galen, shortly afterwards it disappeared from YOUR grasp along with the Colonel himself. One of the pilots within YOUR custody, General Wellis, disappeared in a similar fashion as reported by this creature at my side. I would recommend that ALL commands be placed on High Alert"

"We have no idea of what their motives are… Generals, this is all speculation from a scare-monger. I beg of you, do not put our forces on High Alert until we ascertain what is happening" Jared said as he stepped closer to the large bench.

"The Gunny is correct Major… however, you are also correct. Alert Status Two. Sergeant, for the duration of this Investigation, you are granted the Rank of Major, together you will both ascertain the truth behind this latest development. Dismissed!"

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log: Supplemental._

 _After a long debriefing of both Lieutenant Macdonough and Colonel Galen Antos, I had spent three hours informing Starfleet Command of the tenuous situation on the planet below and as per the orders of Admiral William Ross at Starfleet Command, I shall attempt to stabilise what has become a dangerous situation on the planet below._

 _Commander Riker, Lieutenant Macdonough and Colonel Galen have returned from a private meeting with the head of the Northern Alliance whom has agreed to return to the Enterprise with the away team to hear our concerns on the current status of the planet. She has agreed to our terms for peace negotiations, only if the First Minister of the Southern Coalition is present._

Joining Lieutenant Commander Data in the Stellar Cartography Lab, Colonel Galen looked over the display before him of a small town from the Southern Coalition, as the Android officer voiced his concerns of the assignment ahead. It seemed strange to the native Colonel of the planet below that the incredible technology of the Starship could be so sensitive, that he could actually read the fine-print off a newspaper advertisement which someone was reading far below.

"Colonel, are you certain of this course of action? There should be a more direct route for contacting the First Minister"

"I am certain Commander Data. My… contact, inside the Coalition has never failed me in the past. He has access to chains of communication that remain… a mystery to me. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" He said as he examined the Android's face carefully.

"Of course not Colonel"

"You are an Android, an artificial life form, which has been theorised on my world in Science Fiction for generations. Are there more of your kind, perhaps even one per vessel?"

"No sir, I am… unique" He said, almost bragging.

"I see. I know the feeling… we both share that in common. I am curious, the crew appears to treat you with the same respect as an organic life-form, I applaud that"

"Curious, what do you mean by… ' _I know the feeling_ '?"

"My species reaches maturity as an adult by our tenth year, during which time, we are considered as adults. I entered into the Military Academy like my father and those who came before him. After my graduation from the academy, it was discovered that I had a certain… _Moral Flexibility_ … and I was trained accordingly. Perhaps training is an… obsolete term, I was… programmed, chemically altered as an Operative for the Alliance and for forty years I did as I was programmed to do…" He said with a deep sigh. "… I was programmed as something that I have tried very hard too forget. There is a stain of blood on my hands that I can never erase. My memory, strength and reflexes along with all of my senses had been enhanced to a point where I can remember everything that I have ever done in the past…"

"As you would say… 'I know the feeling'" Data said slowly.

"I am a product of Genetic Engineering to a point where I had no choice but to isolate myself from the world. I was created in the response to another from the Coalition. I have done things that I can never undo, all I can do now is try to stop a war that I know is approaching fast…"

"Humans had a program of Genetic Engineering centuries ago Colonel, a program which almost destroyed them. I believe that is the man you are waiting for?" He said as he looked up at the screen.

"Yes, it is" Galen said with a smile.

The twin doors to the Stellar Cartography Lab hissed open before Data could reply as the Colonel stood at attention as the Captain, First Officer, Lieutenant Macdonough and the Alliance head of State entered the room. Looking around with a large smile up on her face, she spoke quickly before the doors closed behind them.

"I must say this Captain Picard, you have a most impressive vessel sir"

"Thank you Madam Regent. Mister Data, report?"

"We have located an isolated section of the town for transport Captain…"

"You can see directly into their town with this much clarity?" The Regent said with shock and awe.

"Please Ma'am, do not ask what I know you will. These people have rules about such a thing. Captain Picard, the man isolated on the screen is Jaresh Collis, codenamed Terex. He is a Merchant with an integrated well into the Coalition Command Structure. I am considered as an enemy officer by the Coalition with orders to be shot on sight, he is our best option of getting a message through. Assuming that you do not want to 'Beam Down' into the First Minister's office Captain?"

"Antos is right. You'll be shot instantly if you do that" Called out the young Regent.

"Can he be trusted Colonel?" Riker replied instantly.

"No Commander. I will have to call in every favour I have with this… little man. Captain do you have anyone who can make civilian clothing suitable for this location for myself? I also believe that Commander will wish to join me, Alison?"

"Yes Colonel, I will. Just so that you know, this will be my Away Mission…" Riker said harshly.

"With all due respect to the Commander, this is my Homeworld, I know these people and their customs as well as the terrain. Commander with respect, you should follow my lead on this, assuming that the Regent and Captain Picard agrees with me?" Galen said harshly.

"Will, he is right. However Colonel, you will follow Commander Riker's instructions for the duration"

"Agreed Captain. I know Antos, I have known him since I was a child, he was my late father's favourite soldier. However Antos, the Captain and Commander are correct in that we must follow their regulations. Nevertheless, you are more familiar with the Coalition then they are. Commander Riker, please forgive me for being so blunt when I say that although I believe that you are a fine officer, the Colonel has been specifically trained for assignments such as this and as such, he does know what he is doing…"

"Will, brief the Colonel on what he needs to know before you beam down" Picard said with an impressed smile at the young woman next to him. "Madam Regent, you make an excellent diplomat"

"She was trained since she was child Captain Picard. Literally raised to replace her father one-day" Galen replied.

"I could never replace my father, only succeed him. He was a great man and an even greater leader of our people, peace with our brothers was always he first choice"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star Trek: The Next Generation**_

 _ **The Prime Directive**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

Colonel Galen Antos had been briefed by Commander Riker on everything that he needed to know about Starfleet Regulations with regards to the assignment ahead. After dressing into civilian clothing similar to those seen on the display screen in the Stellar Cartography Lab, the away team of three had transported down onto the planet below in an isolated section of the town where they would meet with the contact of the Colonel's. Contact with the unusual little man who was only known as Terex had gone less then by Starfleet Regulations since the Colonel himself had threatened to reveal the illegal trade of the contact to Coalition forces, a trade in which the colonel himself had helped to set up to monitor the Coalition as a clandestine ring of agents along with Terex's status as an Alliance operative, after which it had been reluctantly requested that he return to the same location in one day, 36 hours later.

Returning to the Enterprise with an angry Commander Riker at his heels after which a debriefing on the away mission was given before the Captain and young Regent herself. Finally cleared for limited access throughout the ship, the Colonel found himself in what appeared to be the centre of off-duty activity on the ship itself, a Tavern-Like area known by the crew as Ten-Forward, something which was lost on the Colonel as the area itself was located on a different deck the deck ten. Ordering a drink of what the Bartender called Beer, he found an empty table facing the windows which looked out over his homeworld below while he took his first sip of the unusual amber liquid in the glass, it did not take long before a large shadow loomed over him.

"What the hell happened down there Mister Galen?"

"I was doing my job Commander Riker…" He said without looking up. "And if you can not accept that, Frankly I do not care sir. My orders had come from the Regent herself on a matter which concerns my world, I believe that your Prime Directive will agree with me, along with your Commanding Officer. Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss about the next move"

Stepping around the small triangular table, Riker slowly sat down in the seat facing the alien Colonel as he spoke.

"Let me get one thing straight Colonel, you are here at our approval…"

"I am here because of the fact that your people had made a terrible mistake Commander, one that has now effected an entire planet. However, I agree with you on most things. Those in the Southern Coalition can not be trusted, tomorrow morning I will transport down to the surface along with yourself only, you must follow my lead exactly if our plan is to succeed, we must confront the one who stands in our way of success"

"Whom?" Riker said harshly.

"He is a Gunnery Sergeant named Kronos, he is their most dedicated and dangerous soldiers. When I was younger, I had dealings with this man during my first tour of duty, during what was called ' _The Boarder Wars_ ' forty years ago. He is very dangerous, I expect that he will be alerted by our request…"

"If he is so deadly, why do you want to contact this man?"

"His name and voice carries a lot of weight in the Coalition High Court. Mainly through fear of the man himself, we must not underestimate him, sixty years ago he was altered in response to the growing crisis with the Anti-Matter warheads and discovery of your shuttlecraft" Galen replied slowly as he took another sip of his drink. "Hmm, this is surprisingly good. What do you call it again?"

"Ale. How was he altered?"

"Genetically, chemically and physiological conditioning to be the perfect warrior. When I was young, I went through the same conditioning in response to the threat that he posed, we only met once… I was lucky to get out alive"  
"Genetic Engineering is Illegal within the Federation, if you are a product of this…"

"Lucky for me sir, my planet is not within the your Federation. Once the program failed, the technology was destroyed, I am all that remains of those experiments from my own side, the first and last. According to rumour, Kronos himself destroyed the lab where he was altered. His adjustments had sent him mad, his mind had never recovered…"

"Then Colonel, I must ask. How do you intend on capturing such a man?" Riker yawned.

"I don't intend on capturing the man Commander, I intend upon his cooperation"

"If not?"

"Well then, keep a transporter lock on yourself at all times. I know his tactics, he will have no more then eight men surrounding the meeting point. One sniper on the roof of a building and the others scattered around the square. Air-support will also added, that is where your Enterprise sensors come into the game and I need your help…"

Once again dressed in local attire and looking more like an old Earth cowboy then a Starfleet Officer, Riker entered the transporter room of the ship as the Colonel stood before a large monitor as the ship's sensors scanned the small town where the meeting would take place.

"Looks like our friend has arrived Commander. Sniper on the roof to the south as I predicted, I can also see six other men around the square along with Mister Kronos sat by the fountain. Your Mister Data has confirmed that they are heavily armed with particle weapons"

"Correct Colonel, they appear to be a weapon similar to a mid twenty third century Starfleet Issue Phaser" Data replied with a hint of surprise in his voice, projected by his emotion chip.

"Can we neutralise them Data?"

"No Commander, they appear to be protected somehow"

"Commander, are you ready?" Galen said slowly. "It would be wise to set your weapon to maximum stun setting, just in case things turn ugly"

Stepping into the transporter alcove, Galen took a deep breath as he looked around nervously, much to the commander's amusement. Materialising on the surface once again, Riker pulled his hat over his head as Galen looked around slowly while he unclipped the weapon from his shoulder holster. Although not a Starfleet weapon, it was still a deadly weapon in the hands of a trained soldier.

Slowly walking into the square of the dusty old town, Galen looked around from the corners of his eyes as he picked his targets quickly and memorised their locations as they entered the general store once again and slowly walked towards the counter where his asset stood waiting.

"Good day to you sir. I trust that you have what I requested?" Galen said politely.

"Indeed I have Mister Galen, I made contact with a few friends back within the Coalition, although your request for a meeting with the First Minister was denied at this time, they have requested that you wait here while they assess your request further"

"Terex, I do not have that length of time. The Regent herself has requested this meeting, that is why we have come to you for this assignment. You have proven yourself, in the past to be a most reliable source…"

"What do you need?" Riker said quickly "To expedite this matter?"

"Get me out of here. This place is driving me crazy. The constant checks from Boarder Patrol, the… paying homage to the High Council, every day. Galen, I want to go home now. I know that you can manage that"

"It can be arranged my old friend, once this meeting has been made of course" Galen said slowly.

"Then, I will see what I can do. Give me a moment, I shall have to use the transmitter in the back room"

Nodding slightly, Terex left the room as Galen looked around slowly at the two figures appearing in the doorway behind him, figures he instantly recognised from the sensor display onboard the Enterprise. Stepping towards the window, Galen caught Riker's attention as the two men entered and walked towards the left of the store slowly.

"Good day gentlemen" Galen said slowly.

"And to you gentlemen. It is a fine day" Replied one of the men as he stepped closer to Galen slowly. "Thank the Prophets for such a fine day"

"As we all say" Riker replied slowly, after hearing the words spoken many times as an agreement.

Almost the instant Galen finished his sentence, the man closer to him leapt forwards in an attempt to grab him. Deflecting his hand quickly, he spun the soldier around and reached for the weapon under the man's coat and fired in an instant hitting him in his chest before he fell. Turning the man around he punched him hard in his jaw as Riker stood shocked at the speed of the devastating attack as with one hand, Galen disassembled the weapon and threw the parts away much to the commander's surprise, once again.

From the rear of the store, footsteps ran towards them as Galen drew his weapon and fired four shots which hit two guards before he ran out of the store with Riker at his heels. Seeing seven men walking towards them with their weapons raised, Galen grabbed the Commander and threw him into an open door before he leapt inside himself and took cover behind a large counter of the store while the frightened patrons ran out into the streets.

"What the hell was that? I said _DO NOT_ Kill anyone" Riker barked.

"Relax Riker, safe wound. Right shoulder, left thigh"

Phaser strikes slammed through the walls, windows and open door as they remained behind the counter as Riker drew two Phasers from his jacket as he spoke.

"I don't like you Colonel. How many do you count?"

"A lot, all armed with your particle weapons. Obviously we have under-estimated our Coalition friends"

" _COLONEL GALEN ANTOS…_ " A voice called from outside. "I know that it is you are in there… we all saw you enter. You are surrounded, put an end to this… I will let you live"

"Phelps? Is that you?" Galen laughed. "You get around. Why don't you come in and we can have a little chat"

"I think not, Colonel. I trust by now that you have heard our air-support? I do not know who is inside with you, but you must surrender" Jared Phelps called out.

"I had a chance to study your database Riker. Tell me, have you heard of a man named Butch Cassidy?" Galen said with a smile.

"All to well Colonel. What is your point?"

"That aircraft which is approaching, it's a Reaper. A heavily armed ground assault craft, I believe the term is… Think of Bolivia?"

"Close enough" Riker sighed deeply. "So now what?"

"Well this is no good. Hand me one of your weapons, I'll take out the Reaper while you cover-fire"

"And what about the Sniper, Colonel?" Riker said quickly.

Raising his left hand to his ear, he spoke quietly as a voice echoed through the hidden transponder in their ears as a voice called out ' _All Clear Colonel_ '. Smiling slightly, Galen took the Phaser from Riker's left hand as he looked down at the display and set the weapon on a medium setting while the roar of the Reaper's engine bellowed through the building and kicked up the dust and soil from the ground below the ship, creating a small dust storm. Peaking his head over the counter, Galen once again picked his targets as he used hand signals for the Starfleet Officer at his side in the event that the soldiers outside the store would hear his instructions. With his left hand, he counted down from five as Riker stood ready for the cover fire.

Seemingly happening in slow motion, Galen leapt over the counter and sprinted towards the door with the pistol in one hand and the curved weapon of the Type II Phaser in the other hand as streams of energy blasted out of the weapon in Riker's own hand and disappeared into the dust cloud while the Colonel himself disappeared into the same storm.

Hovering almost eight feet off of the ground, the large Reaper Ground Assault fighter begun to fire it's armour tipped weapons into the store as Galen ran underneath the large craft. Instantly dropping to the hard ground, he rolled onto his back and fired the Starfleet weapon into the exhaust vent directly above him as he picked his targets with military procession.

A large and bulky aircraft, reminiscent of a Starfleet shuttlecraft yet with a long tail and a mounted fan on the rear for stabilisation, loomed above him as the spent shells from the bullet like projectiles discharged from beneath while a series of small explosions from deep inside the vent ports continued. Kicking his own legs into the air, Galen rolled backwards twice and stopped below the stabilizer fan and set the weapon to a higher setting and fired a constant beam of Phaser energy which sliced through the fan housing itself, cutting off the fan section causing the craft itself to spin uncontrollably seemingly in all directions. Sliding to the left in an uncontrolled dive, the large aircraft slammed into the ground and bounced across the hard ground before finally coming to a stop before what appeared to be an old bar.

Shock echoed through the soldiers as they watched helplessly, as the dust cloud settled, Galen appeared through the cloud of dust and debris with his pistol aimed and ready as he fired at the soldiers, hitting each of them in their left arm. Tossing away the spent weapon, the Colonel reset the Phaser as he walked towards Major Jared Phelps and the man he only knew as Kronos as a large and dark smile crept across his face.

"Impressive Colonel, most impressive" Kronos said with a smile and a nod.

"You'll see that I've changed a lot since we last met Kronos. Put down your weapons, we need to talk"

"I think not Colonel, you see… I have a man on the roof to your left and with one signal from me a high velocity round will pierce that skull of yours" Replied Kronos.

"Of course. Position Two?" Galen said with a smile.

Two faint cracks could be heard by their sensitive hearing as two bullets impacted before Phelps' and Kronos' feet. Nodding slightly, Kronos clapped his hands slowly twice as he stepped forwards and spoke.

"Very impressive. I see that you have studied my tactics?"

"I also know that you studied my own, Kronos. I take it by now that you know why we are here?"

"And who I am?" Riker said as he stepped out of the almost destroyed store with his weapon raised.

"You are from the Star-Vessel in orbit. Galen knows by now that we will not surrender to the Alliance, or to you. We will fight to the last man if we have too do so" Jared said quickly.

"No one is asking for a surrender…" Riker said quickly.

"We are facing a war that none of us can win Kronos, come back to the Enterprise with us, that is it's name… Enterprise. Don't laugh, I know what it means in our language. This is Commander William Riker, he is the First Officer of that vessel, his Captain and Regent Adria has sent the both of us here to find you Kronos and Jared, the two of you are the most respected officers in your military. We MUST put an end to this war, Starfleet… their Authority, has requested that their Captain try to mediate a lasting peace between us, this all had gotten out of control with the arrival of their first vessel which was AGAINST their most sacred laws of interference with less advanced species"

"And your… Sniper on the roof?" Jared said with concern.

"Alison, thank you for your assistance" Galen said with a smile. "You may now return. Kronos, as a show of good faith, I believe that Commander Riker will authorize medical attention for your wounded?"

"With your permission of course?" Riker said.

"Kronos, considering what weapons they carry and what they did to the Reaper with only one of those weapons, I do not think we have a choice" Jared replied.

"You DO in fact have a choice" Galen said as he lowered his weapon slowly. "The Enterprise will leave orbit, if that is your wish. Do NOT throw away this chance for peace between us, you and I are the same Kronos, we are practically brothers, cut from the same cloth. I know that your Generals have their finger on the big button. Come with us both of you, and find out the truth for yourself?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star Trek: The Next Generation**_

 _ **The Prime Directive**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log: Stardate 53072.5_

 _For two days the delegations from both the Northern Alliance and Southern Coalition have been onboard the Enterprise and I can honestly say that it has been the most difficult peace negotiations of my career to date. The level of mistrust and hatred between the two powers of this world dates back for centuries however, I believe that we have negotiated a cease-fire between the two powers._

 _Although the cultural contamination left behind by the USS Copernicus has been extensive, I predict a bright future for this species, assuming of course that they can put aside their differences and work towards their common goals._

 _In response to this, the remains of the Shuttlecraft left by the Copernicus and those of the bodies of her crew have been returned to the Enterprise for analysis and eventual return to Earth. I now face myself with an unusual request from Colonel Galen Antos with regards too his future._

Standing side-by-side in the transporter room of the gallant Starship, the Regent of the Northern Alliance and First Minister of the Southern Coalition shook hands with a large smile on each of their faces before they bowed with the traditional respect and salutation for the Captain of the Enterprise as he stood wearing his white dress-uniform. With their respective advisors transported down to the planet moments before, it was now their turn to return to the transporter coordinates together as a symbol of peace between them, the small island where Colonel Galen Antos had lived in isolation for many years.

"Captain Picard, you are a most wise and honourable man. You have done what Generations of my family could not achieve. Given our combined peoples a chance for peace for the first time in centuries"

"Madam Regent, I regret that we most have met under these circumstances" Picard said politely.

"As are we both Captain Picard…" She replied. "This is a most, impressive vessel Captain. Perhaps one day we will meet again under more… peaceful circumstances?"

"Captain Picard, may I offer my apologies once again for the way of which your crewman had been treated by my forces?"

"Noted First Minister, and thank you. The Ensign has fully recovered and has returned to his duties"

"That is good to hear sir" The First Minister replied slowly with a nod and smile on his face.

"Galen, my old friend" The Regent aid slowly. "Are you sure of your choice?"

"Yes ma'am, I am. Captain Picard has granted me permission to remain onboard his vessel, with the authority of his own commanders. I can do more for our combined people from here my old friend, with the Captain's permission, we now have a voice within their Federation. Continue with your peace talks and finally put a formal end to the Cold-War, and work together for the first time. When you both finally work together there is nothing that can stop us and I have no doubt that the Federation will be waiting for our people to take our place in the galaxy"

As the signal was given for the two guests to depart the vessel, Galen walked towards the Regent and against all protocol, hugged her gently before shaking the hand of the First Minister. Finally stepping onto the transporter platform, the boatswain's whistle echoed through the transporter room as Galen saluted the two guests and held the salute as the dematerialised and left the ship for the last time. With a nod from the Captain, Galen lowered his salute and smiled slightly as he shook the hand of his new superior officer. Although not a Starfleet Officer, he had been granted the rights of Observer from his own people.

"Well Colonel, welcome aboard"

"Thank you Captain Picard. I shall return to my quarters and await your orders sir" Galen said with a smile.

"Why the wait? You have a lot to learn. I have to ask one thing though" He said as he walked out of the transporter room with Galen at his side. "You side that Enterprise meant something in your native language, what is it?"

"Enti'Prix. Roughly translated Captain as Bovine Excrement" Galen said with a slight smile on his face. "Lieutenant McDonough say's ' _Bull-Shit_ '"

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log: Stardate 55043.2_

 _After three years, the Enterprise is currently enroute to the planet where we had once negotiated a cease fire between two rival states since contact had been lost almost one year ago. I regret that it had taken this long to return to this most promising world, however recent events within the Federation had warranted Starfleet's absence. Three days ago, we rendezvoused with the USS Charleston for the transfer of two passengers, the recently promoted Commander Alison Macdonough and Colonel Galen Antos, surprisingly enough, her new husband._

Entering the bridge of the Federation Flagship, Colonel Galen Antos nodded to the captain and his new First Officer, Commander Martin Madden as he stepped towards the helm of the ship he had once called home for a brief time.

"Eager to return home Antos?" Picard said with a smile.

"Yes sir. However, the loss of communication is troubling. Last reports from the Regent said that everything was going well, they where sharing all of the technology they had discovered from the shuttle with the Coalition"

"I've read up on this case Captain. It's very… tender subject with Starfleet, almost classified" Said the First Officer.

"It was Commander, since it dealt with a very dangerous violation of the Prime Directive. A stalemate had occurred on my homeworld as they both pointed anti-matter weapons at each other. I just hope that…"

"We have entered the system sir, dropping out of warp" Called out the helm officer.

"On screen Lieutenant" Picard replied slowly.

Switching from the streams of stars at warp speeds to the image of a distant planet, it was instantly magnified as a horrific image filled the main view-screen before them. Galen's jaw dropped as he looked up at the sphere that he once called home, a once blue and green planet with oceans which circled the globe with the acceptation of two large land masses near the equator and a spattering of small islands which had now been reduced to little more then an ugly brown and chaotic looking planet which had been covered with high speed winds.

"What the hell?" Galen said slowly. "Check the coordinates, this can't be right"

"The coordinates are confirmed sir. This is A'kara"

"No, this isn't right, what the hell happened?" Galen said as he felt sick to his stomach.

"Sensors are detecting Anti-matter contamination in the upper atmosphere, it appears to be the result of…"

"They did it! They actually did it. Those Stupid BASTARDS!" Galen yelled.

"I am detecting life signs sir. Northern continent, close to the northern polar region"

"Captain? If some of my people are still alive…"

"Contamination in that area?" Picard said.

"Weaker sir, but still at dangerous levels" Replied the Science officer.

"Commander Madden, assemble a team. Colonel?"

"Are you kidding me Jean-Luc? Try and keep me away. This is all my fault…"

"We all share an element of blame here Colonel…" Picard replied instantly. "… Go!"

After moving the Starship into a location above the survivors, a small away team of four had beamed down to the location of the life signs which was inside a small cave network deep inside a frozen wasteland of the planet's northern pole. Instantly reaching for their Tricorders, the Enterprise away team scanned the immediate area as a Lieutenant began to walk around, only to be quickly grabbed and pulled aside the Colonel himself.

"Lieutenant, you will survive longer if you look where you are walking. Do you see those mounds under the snow? They are land-mines. Step on one of those, and you kiss your ass good-bye"

"Thank you sir" She replied with wide eyes of fear.

"From now on, everyone step where I step, in my foot-prints exactly. Am I Clear?"

"Tricorders are not picking up any land-mines Mister Galen" Madden replied quickly.

"They wouldn't. They are… let's just say shielded. Now, follow me carefully or I will have to take you back to the ship in a bucket. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir" The Lieutenant replied.

Slowly and carefully they followed the Colonel's footsteps into the cave network as the cold and biting air blew through them, wearing large padded jackets for warmth, the Enterprise away team followed the alien deeper into the network until the could finally walk free from the fear of the land-mines which lined the cave entrance and inner chambers. On many of the walls, blood and charring marks from earlier detonations could be clearly seen as they walked freely, shivering while the Colonel wore only civilian clothing along with his Starfleet Comm-badge and Phaser.

"How can you not be cold Galen?" Complained the First Officer.

"Are you kidding me? This is exhilarating, I had almost forgotten what it felt like"

"He lives in Alaska Commander. Apparently, he loves the cold" Smiled a Lieutenant.

"My species loves the cold… Shhh… That way" Galen said as he pointed towards a cave to his left.

Following what appeared to be a light source along with the sounds of conversations, they finally entered a large cavern filled with hundreds of people. Smiling widely, Galen approached one of the survivors with his hands held out before him as he spoke.

"I didn't think it was possible"

"I do not recognise you, or any of you. Who are you?" Said an elderly woman.

"Galen Antos, this is Commander Madden. What happened here?"

"Galen?…"

Quickly turning towards a child at her side, the elderly woman spoke with a whisper before the child nodded and ran away as a large group of the survivors walked towards them holding anything they could in their hands as weapons.

"YOU! I know of you. You did this to us, to all of us. You dare to show your face here?" The elderly woman said with a deep hatred in her voice.

"What? We are here to…"

"Gloat? You have finally returned from your Space-Vessel, from your luxury to observe the suffering of your own people?" She said as she pushed him hard fuelled with her own anger.

"Madam, we had lost contact with…"

"Yes-yes-yes Commander Riker, I know all about you and your Star-fleet. Come to claim this world as your own? You can have it. What is left of it"

"Actually, my name is not Riker. He took his own command, I'm Commander..."

" _STEP AWAY FROM THEM!_ " A voice called out. "Galen, is that you?"

The large gathered crowd slowly moved aside as two figures approached the away team slowly, shock devoured the Colonel as he saw who stepped before him as he spoke.

"Regent, Jared. What happened here?"

"These are honoured guests, I expect that you would all treat them as such" Jared said quickly. "Follow us, we will explain everything"

The Enterprise away team sat inside a large ice-cavern as the Regent and former enemy of the Alliance told them the full story of what had happened, how the cease fire had lasted for six months between the two powers and how the Alliance had given all of their research freely to the Coalition with nothing in return. After requesting that all of the Southern Coalition would give a copy of their own research, they had refused and in return they had launched an Anti-Matter warhead at the Alliance which impacted in the desert wastelands to the north of their Capital city and within one hour, the Alliance had retaliated with their own weapons of mass destruction leading to an all out war which lasted mere hours and devastated the planet itself, costing billions of lives on both sides.

"Ohh my god!" Galen said in disbelief. "Why would you do that! Why?"

"We have spent years asking that very same question" The Regent said slowly and with regret. "With Billions dead and our forces decimated, our cities vaporised… we headed north away from the radiation. We lost thousands of people on the way here Colonel, we finally found this place. A Cave deep enough for us to survive away from the radiation…"

"The South was worst hit, I gathered as many together as I could in a small squadron of transports and headed north away from the contamination. I had only enough fuel to reach the capital city of the north, we refuelled and I found more survivors, they said that a few headed up here… I brought who I could fit in the transports. Galen, a riot started, we could not fit the all inside and take off safely. We left them, I left them to die. We found this place with seventy-nine people… hundreds more left to die from the effects of…"

"You did what you had to do Jared" Galen said slowly. "How many are left? Jared. How many are left?"

"Sixteen thousand four hundred and fourteen at the last count, four months ago. We are all scattered out across the cave networks" The young former Regent replied.

"Commander, is there anything you can do for them?"

"Galen, we can't take that many people with us, as much as I sympathise with their situation, we just can not carry that many people onboard the ship" Madden replied.

"Commander, they _WILL_ die here if you do nothing. Are you not sworn to help those in need? Look at them, they are in need now"

"Galen, we simply can not accommodate this number of refugees"

"Then _FIND_ A ship that _CAN!_ " Galen replied as he grabbed the commander's jacket and lifted him off of his feet.

"I was warned about you Galen. Madden to Enterprise, we have a very large problem down here"

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log: Supplemental_

 _Evacuating the survivors of the planet has become a difficult task as eight vessels including two personnel transports and three medical vessels had arrived to assist, yet still pushing our resources to breaking point, especially since we had located over four thousand more survivors in isolated pockets around the planet which has taken the number of survivors to well over twenty thousand. The contamination in the atmosphere of the planet has made it impossible to reverse, we now in the process of relocating the entire species to a nearby and suitable M-Class Moon, roughly thrity light-years away from their former homeworld._

Travelling at the low speed of Warp 5, the fleet of Starships as led by the USS Enterprise had finally reached the small star system of three planets and more specifically, the M-Class moon which orbited a Class J gas giant, deep inside Federation Space. It was a vision of solitude and beauty as the ships slipped into orbit around the sub-tropical moon which had been locked around the gas-giant itself, in a perfect orbit the moon always face the singular main sequence star at the centre of the system bathing the planet in a warm and live-giving glow to the lush moon itself which was almost identical in size and conditions to their former homeworld.

Sat on the bridge of the Enterprise with the first officer in the centre seat, Galen leaned forwards slightly with a large smile on his face as he examined what would become the new home world of his species along with the majestic vision of the large ringed gas-giant behind the moon.

"My god, it's beautiful"

"Helm, inform the fleet to take us into orbit around the moon" Madden said with a slight smile of agreement. "We should begin transport of the equipment down to the selected area as soon as we are in position. Colonel Galen, please inform your people that we have arrived"

"Yes sir" He said with a nod. "I estimate it will take at least seven maybe eight days to have the new colony ready for the survivors. Things may move a lot quicker if my people can help?"

"Make it so!" A more then familiar voice called out as the Captain exited the Turbo-lift.

"Thank you Captain. Have you taken my request into consideration Captain?"

"I have, follow me please Mister Galen, Number One, you also" Picard said as he stepped into his ready room with the Colonel's new wife at his side.

Walking around his desk, the Captain sat slowly in his chair as the doors slid closed behind while Galen stood to attention as he always did when the captain was around. Although not a part of Starfleet nor under is command, he had once mentioned to the Captain that it was a sign of respect for his rank and the man he had come to admire and respect in the three years that he had known him.

"I remember the brash and unusual Colonel who once demanded my assistance in putting an end to a war which could have devastated his homeworld. Shortly afterwards, he requested to remain onboard the Enterprise, which he once told me meant ' _Bull-Shit_ ' in his native language. Remaining onboard and after clashing several times with Commander Riker, he instantly began to shake things up on the Enterprise, even challenging the Commander and the Chief of Security to a war-game, a ' _Man-Hunt_ ' If I recall correctly"

"Yes sir, not to mention that fact that I spent seven days on that planet, avoiding the Commander, your Chief of Security and Fourteen of your Security teams"

"Indeed Antos. I have a lot of respect for you and your abilities. Needless to say, I even requested that you trained Starfleet Officers at the Academy in your unusual techniques" Picard smiled as he leaned backwards in his seat and folded his arms. "And now, you are requesting to leave as an Observer to help with the rebuild of your civilisation?"

"Yes Captain, I have learned a lot from you, your crew and Starfleet. Teachings that I feel I can now pass on to my own people. They need me sir, as it will not be an easy task for them Captain, with so many from the former Northern Alliance and Southern Coalition now forced to live and survive together, old rivalries may soon reappear between them. I can't allow that to happen Captain" Galen said as he stood at ease, in military fashion.

"Your wife has also requested a leave of absence to assist you. I can not allow that…"

"But Captain I…" Galen protested.

"… Allow me to finish Colonel. A leave of absence is not possible under the current circumstances, however with the approval of Starfleet Command and the Federation Council, you and your wife will be assigned as a Federation Observers and Liaison Officers to your people for the foreseeable future. You will both send bi-monthly reports to Starfleet Command on the progress of your colony. You will be given one Starfleet Runabout for official use along with twenty-eight industrial replicator units…"

"Thank you Captain" Galen said with a large smile.

"Know this Colonel, your people will be monitored by the Federation now and you and your people will be expected to abide by the Rules and Regulations of the Federation itself whilst we assess your situation. As of this moment, a Federation Starship will return every six months to monitor your situation" Picard said sternly.

Slowly standing, he tugged at his uniform tunic with a slight one-sided smile on his face as he continued to speak as he shook the hand of the alien Colonel before him.

"Good Lucky, Colonel Galen, Antos"

Slowly walking through the newly constructed Colony as the large gas giant remained motionless in the skies above, the away team from the Enterprise herself where the last to leave the planet after delivering a single Danube Class Runabout for the sole use of the Starfleet Officer herself. Equipped solely for her purpose, under the prevision that only she would pilot the vessel, it had been placed in a secured location away from the civilians of the Colony itself. Stood by a large complex, constructed as a medical centre which had been equipped with supplies by one of the Medical vessels in orbit, Picard slowly looked around at the growing colony around him as he nodded slowly to himself.

"Well Colonel, you have a lot of work to do"

"Yes Captain, Jean-Luc. It has… been an honour to know you. You will be honoured by our people, all of you as saviours of our race. At any time, you are all welcome to return to this world…" Galen replied with pride in his eyes.

"It would be interesting to return to see what you have accomplished. I understand that your people want you to stand as their leader?"

"It's a great honour, but I've turned it down… I'm no leader Picard"

"Of that Galen, you are wrong. You once said that you wished to teach your people, this is your opportunity. Commander Macdonough, are you sure that you wish to remain behind?"

Turning towards her husband slowly with a large smile on her face, her left hand slipped his as she nodded slightly and spoke without taking her eyes off of her husband.

"For Antos sir? I never been more sure of anything in my life. And my name is Galen sir, Alison Galen. I am a Scientist Captain, the chance to study a growing civilization first hand without hiding? can not be ignored. I will be fine Captain, I'll send my first reports through in one month once everything and everyone is settled in here. We have already picked out a place to build a home, just on the outskirts of the colony, Galen enjoys the silence and I must admit, I've become accustom to it myself"

Slowly walking towards the Captain with several children following him, the First Officer nodded towards Galen as he reported the status of the fleet above and the Colony itself.

"Well Galen, we must be leaving. Good luck Colonel"

"And to you Captain, Commander. It has been a real pleasure… next time that you are in the area, drop by and say hello"

"Of course Colonel, Commander… Picard to Enterprise, away team to beam up. Energize!"

Disappearing before them as the children waved goodbye as the vanished from sight, Alison turned once again towards her husband as they both walked into the newly built medical centre with a gentle smile on their faces while Alison spoke softly while she picked up a tricorder of older design.

"Did you tell them?"

"No, I didn't, I thought it would be best to leave the news for awhile…"

The End…


End file.
